


Elegant Paper Plates

by eremiticAntiquarian



Series: texmexcellent [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Docking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Piercings, Post-Game(s), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Working Class, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave Strider makes an attempt to impress the in-laws but is thwarted by Bro just being a creeper and a douche most of the time, Tinkerbull is the ultimate cockblocker, dessert is eaten with plastic forks, and Bro redeems himself by being a good older Bro and looking out for Dave's carnal needs to have a tentacle in his ass by distracting Tinkerbull with offensive language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegant Paper Plates

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started by the livejournal kink meme. I completely lost the prompt in the time it has taken me to actually finish this. 
> 
> OP, if you're out there... this is for you!! I hope you find this and still like it.

“oH, tHANK YOU tINKERBULL,” Tavros stammered.

His lusus fluttered closer to him as he walked down the long hallway, sensing the troll's building anxiety. Tavros could nearly feel the eyes on him through the peep holes. He knew what they were thinking, imagined what they were mumbling to the others inside with them. Maybe chatting on the phone with the neighbor across the hall of the collective hive.

“A troll and a lusus,” he thought them to whisper as he passed. “Do you think they're moving in?”

“There goes the neighborhood,” was the imaginary reply.

Then there it was. The end of the hallway, last door on the left, Tavros finally reached his destination. Apartment number 1025. 

The last apartment on the top floor, in a building with a broken elevator. As he reached his hand up to knock on the door, he let out a sigh of relief to have finally made it.

That state of comfort was short lived as he found himself staring into pointed sunglasses once the door swung open. They weren't quite eye level, Tavros noted. Just a bit below.

In his head he had imagined Dirk Strider to somehow tower over him. Logically, at 6'3 it was unlikely that any human would actually tower over him. That stare behind those cold glasses didn't take away the feeling though.

“uHH,,,”

“Tavros, right?”

“yEAH, tHAT WOULD BE WHO i AM,” he muttered.

Bro stood aside and ushered him and Tinkerbull into the apartment. Eying him up and down as he scooped his head to the side to get through the doorway. Tavros let out a nervous chuckle as he walked past the kitchen area on his left and across the open room toward the living space with the futon.

He took a moment to look around while Bro was distracted by Tinkerbull fluttering around the place. 

The room wasn't very tidy, Tavros noted, when his eyes fell upon the puppets Dave frequently expressed his horror about. At least they had the decency to put away any buckets that might have offended Tinkerbull and negated any chance of his approval. 

Across the large room was a small hallway. It was dark, but Tavros could make out two doors, one presumably being Dave's room.

Tinkerbull hovered over a pile of swords and let out a squeak.

“Is there a problem, little dude,” Bro inquired coldly.

“hE, aPPROVES OF YOUR EFFORT, TO MAYBE STAY WELL DEFENDED,” Tavros supplied. 

Bro just nodded and crossed his arms. An awkward silence fell in the room as Bro and Tavros just stared at each other. It was more awkward for Tavros, he was sure as he twisted his hands in his shirt. He understood where Dave learned his amazing and sometimes unnerving poker face. Tavros was most certainly unnerved.

A bang in the hallway startled the troll from his anxious fidgeting and he quickly turned toward the noise, almost knocking his horn against a shitty ninja sword hanging from the wall.

Dave stood there. Hair still wet, but glasses and clothes in perfect order. Tavros could tell, only from experience and a lot of observation, that the way Dave shifted his chin bare millimeters meant he was looking at everyone in the room behind his sunglasses. Analyzing the situation in seconds, and developing his game six moves in advance. 

“hey tav okay youre a little early but no thats fine I guess the wet look is in this time of year anyway,” he says finally.

Tavros just laughs as Dave walks over to him and tucks his head under the trolls chin, one arm loosely hugging the taller boy, as coolly as possible. Despite the human's demeanor, Tavros felt instantaneously calmer about the whole situation than he had been since before he and Tinkerbull were first invited over. The troll breathed in a head full of freshly washed, damp hair and sighed.

Bro moved silently into the kitchen section of the apartment and began rustling with some pots and pans.

Dave, taking the troll's hand, led them in that direction as well.

“what were you planning for our most elegant and impressive meal for our important guests this fine evening bro?”

“Would cheeseburger Hamburger Helper be sufficient? It is one of Crocker's best.”

“no go unless a reenactment of the donner party is tonights entertainment.”

Bro puzzled a look at his younger brother, who motioned to their guests. Tavros' gray skin was ashier and paler than he'd seen any troll get before with his mouth hanging open slightly, hands twisting in front of him. The little fairy bull looked slightly pissed off and offended as it floated next to the troll's large bull horns. Bro focused on the horns and sighed.

“Would a vegetarian lasagna be preferable to you and Tinkerbull?”

“tHAT SHOULD BE AN ADEQUATE SUBSTITUTE, FOR THE MINCED MEAT PRODUCT OF A TYPE OF HOOFBEAST TO WHICH tINKERBULL BEARS A RESEMBLANCE,” the troll nods.

“youre forgetting the amazing longhorn rack you bring to the dallas cheerleading team tav... almost makes me want to be a true texas cowboy and score a few goals on the court”

“oHH, yEAH, sOMETIMES i FORGET ABOUT THAT,” he chuckles and scratches behind his horn with his free hand.

Dave sniffs lightly and rubs at his nose while raising his face to the troll's, something most people might not pick up on as any sort of cue. Tavros, however, has learned that he should be blushing at his boyfriend thinking about how adorable he is. And he does. And his Bro notices both things.

Bro reaches to open the freezer, forgetful of its contents in the wake of seeing his protege fumbling all over himself for this troll boy. Releasing Tavros' hand finally, Dave flashsteps in front of the troll and his lusus catching half of the swords before they fall to the ground. Bro casually snatches the rest.

Tavros is startled, “iSN'T THAT WHERE HUMANS WOULD NORMALLY STORE THEIR SUSTENANCE, rATHER THAN WEAPONS,,,”

“Well, you have to fill the space up with something,” Bro supplies with a shrug.

Dave shifts uncomfortably at this comment. Then drops the swords.

“im gonna go show tavros the rest of the place and make sure to take the puppets out of the microwave before you put dinner in,” the younger Strider suggests.

Tinkerbull squeaks then snorts as Dave leads Tavros away.

“uHH, dAVE, wE SHOULD LEAVE YOUR DOOR OPEN, iF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU, bECAUSE IT WOULD MAKE tINKERBULL HAPPY,”

“holy shit over-protective dad lusus you got there i hope he won't be waiting with a shotgun if i bring you home a few minutes after 11,” Dave smirks. “but yeah we can let our guardians feel secure in knowing your innocence is safe in my hands” 

The troll blushes a faint copper at this, knowing that Dave is teasing him. The truth had been spoken; It was actually Dave's innocence at risk. It was Tavros who initiated all of the stages in their relationship, contrary to what may have been expected from the hesitant troll. The troll ducked his head to hide his face and follows Dave toward the rest of the apartment.

Tavros curiously studied the little dark hallway. One wall was littered in obnoxious hand drawn comics bearing Dave's signature style, an occasional similarly styled face of one of the characters painted on the wall over the top of the comics. At the end of the hall, a stack of cinderblocks raised to table height bore a single frame with a picture of Dave and his Bro wearing similar glasses, a stage behind the pair with turntables and a light system, likely a concert of sorts.

The opposite wall to the pair's right boasted two doors side-by-side. Dave pushed the first one open and flipped on the light switch. 

A small room greeted them, full of shining white porcelain, colored in on some tiles with vibrant shades. There was an image of Lil Cal taped to the mirror so that if you were looking into it one would see the puppet's arm wrapped around their shoulder. In the shower, Tavros spotted several puppets hanging from the various racks within it.

“ablution box and load gaper and pedestal of hand washing not too much to see here but now you know where theyre at try not to get lost”

“dAVE, yOU ALMOST GOT THAT LAST ONE RIGHT, bUT THANK YOU, fOR TRYING,”

A tiny twitch at the corner of Dave's mouth made Tavros beam at him. The troll took the human's hand in his own and let himself be pulled through the second door.

“yOUR BEDROOM, iT'S RATHER NICE, iT LOOKS LIKE YOU, uHH, pUT A LOT OF WORK INTO DECORATING IT,”

“dont lie bro its a wreck and i think thats something we can both agree on”

“nO, rEALLY dAVE, i ESPECIALLY LIKE YOUR DESK,”

Dave actually raises a full eyebrow at this, “tav its a sheet of meatloaf-like wood resting on cinderblocks bro picked up when they demolished the gas station down the street”

“wELL, iF IT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU, i'LL JUST CONTINUE ADMIRING IT, fOR THE INNOVATION,”

“holy shit,” Dave facepalmed while Tavros continued to poke around his bedroom.

Dave watched with hidden joy as his boyfriend looked through a stack of records. Stopping to examine ones he either liked or hadn't heard of yet. Then straightening them all out into a neat stack. Then back to shuffling around the room. Pausing to poke at some of his preserved dead things on the shelf.

The troll stared at his Midnight Crew poster and then down at the sheets resting in disarray on the bed., He might have flushed at the clear invitation for all quadrants to occupy Dave's bed, what with the suits print and all, if Tavros didn't know better. 

But he did know Dave pretty well, he'd like to think. So he let himself fall face first onto the bed.

“holy shit youre never going to stop being lame are you”

“uHH, pROBABLY NOT,” came the muffled reply, Tavros' face still buried in the bed. “tHAT'S WHY i HAVE YOU,”

The human could almost hear the smile in the words.

“then lemme show you something that contains far more awesome than you could ever hope to accumulate in all your life be prepared this is gonna blow your lamest of lame minds”

Dave flashsteps to his closet, then watches in amusement as Tavros struggles to untangle the sheets from his horns, having tried to move off the bed too fast. Eager as always to experience the enviable fantasticness of one Dave Strider.

Dave swears to himself that this whole relationship is all because of the universal irony of being the ultimate coolkid that he hooks up with the lamest of the uncool. But he's kidding himself. And he knows that its the stupid antics of this clumsy, big-horned troll that get the most true reactions out of him.

Like how he lumbers over to Dave, unsure of himself but not trying to put up any front about it.

Tavros has always just laid things on the table so everyone can see.

And Dave wouldn't change the doofus for the world.

Dave doesn't need someone as cool as him who can rap as his rival. They'd just strife all the time, and maybe engage in snarky kinda hatesex. Dave gets enough strifing in with Bro. He loves that Tavros is non-confrontational like that.

And if Dave's pokerface does slip? Well, Tavros doesn't ever care or maybe even notice. And when he does, he just returns the expressions with such a dorky smile that Dave can't help but want to keep him around a while longer. A lot longer. Forever longer.

Dave pushes the thoughts aside as he draws back the curtain draped over the closet. They squeeze in together, Tavros mindful of his horns this time and ducking around the hanging fabric.

“oHH, oK, sO MAYBE YOU COULD TELL ME, wHAT i'M LOOKING AT, iN THIS SMALL ROOM HERE,”

“its a dark room and its pretty damn improvised but thats not the point”

“wHAT WOULD THAT BE, tHE POINT i MEAN, fOR CLARIFICATION,” brushing empty hangers away from his horns, and Dave absentmindedly wonders if he can record that sound and use it in his next mix of sick beats.

“dude youre in a cozy little room cut off from our guardians and sharing this space with none other than the most unbelievably fucking incredible kid on this weird remix of a planet pressed tightly together in the limited space available and now you ask what the point is”

Dave stares incredulously behind his glasses as Tavros smiles down at him with that dopey face of his. The troll places a hand on the back of his neck and brings his forehead down to touch the humans, horns knocking against the clothing rod.

“uHH, dAVE,,,”

“uhh holy shit what”

“iF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE, sHUT UP AND KISS ME,”

Dave readily obliges and wraps his arms up around his boyfriendsprit's neck, lifting his heels up just enough. Their lips meet and Dave loses himself in Tavros' kisses. As usual. Happily letting the troll take the lead and dominate his mouth. Logically, it is less work for him, but the real reason stems from something deeper than that. He always finds himself pleasantly surprised at how comfortable Tavros is in taking control in their more intimate situations. 

Sometimes, Dave is reminded of Revenge of the Nerds. It's probably all Rufio's fault.

Tavros licks along Dave's lips, dipping his tongue between them and demanding entry. Lips part and the troll massages his tongue against the human's own. Flicking up up briefly, tracing his blunt human teeth before moving on to nibble lightly at Dave's bottom lip. Ever mindful of his sharp teeth. 

There is no fight for control in this kiss, Dave simply submits and indulges in these feelings behind closed eyes. Tavros steers the kiss exactly how the troll wants it and in doing so makes sure that Dave enjoys it as well. He doesn't think the troll would even get anything from a kiss that he wasn't confident in Dave taking pleasure from. 

Pressing himself closer to Tavros' chest and Dave feels claws tightening in his hair as a response. Another hand slips up under his shirt, tracing along the side of his stomach, dipping into the rises and falls of his abs.

Tavros sucks on Dave's tongue, sliding it in and out between his lips. Dave doesn't even attempt to hold back the moan which rumbles deep in his throat.

Tavros' other arm wraps around his back. Pulling him closer, constricting him with every breath which he released as a moan or pleasured sigh. The hand slips lower, covering his ass. Dave receives a quick squeeze before his pelvis is pulled flush to Tavros' own.

A sharp noise is shared in their mouths, neither truly sure who made it. Probably both. Instinctively, Dave presses his body deeper into the hold, reaching up from Tavros' neck and using his hands around Tavros' horns as leverage.

Dave knows he should feel appalled at himself when he practically keens at the feeling of Tavros' clawed hands slipping below the waist of his pants. But really, he can't bring himself to care. 

The human lowers one hand, tracing the troll's toned back on his way down. Pausing to grip in pleasure at his shoulder when Tavros kneads at his ass cheek. Feeling the ridges along his sides, over his abs, and lower still. And Dave, being the coolkid that he was destined to be, growls as he fumbled with one hand at the button of his boyfriendsprit's pants.

Any chuckle that Tavros might have had about him dies in his throat. Turns into a different kind of growl altogether as Dave tangles his fingers around the troll's emerging bulge. And it wraps around those fingers, starting to pull itself out. Momentarily stopping the troll's rhythm. 

Not one to lose this type of battle with Dave, he ceases nibbling at the soft pink lips and bites and licks and kisses and sucks a trail over the human's mouth and cheek and jaw. All the way down to his neck. The clawed hand gripping white hair pulls back and forces Dave to expose more of his neck to the skillful assault.

Dave's knees give out with a whimper. To save him from crumpling into a completely embarrassed mess on the floor of his own darkroom, Tavros rests his hand under Dave's ass to hold him up.

Just when Dave felt as though he had begun to regain his composure, he found himself being all kinds of uncool again. Tavros wouldn't let him get back in the game with the troll's next play.

Tavros lets a finger tease along the cleft of Dave's ass and slowly trace up and down, causing the human to buck into him and squeeze around his bulge harder. 

There was no way to hide his helplessness and he could almost hate Tavros for it. For making him feel so wanton and out of control. Then the troll always did something whenever he caused Dave to act this way that made it completely worth it.

Tavros let escape a breathy laugh through his grin. Pointedly making their eyes meet.

And there was the something. 

Dave feels time slow.

A clawed finger gently presses at the opening between his cheeks. A saw-toothed mouth hovers open against a delicate albino neck. Droplets of sticky lubricant coat a hand pumping in desperation.

It is precisely at that moment that they hear a familiar squeaking of one fairy bull lusus back in Dave's bedroom.

Tavros jumps, knocking his horns on the shelf above them and nicking his claws against Dave's back as he pulls his hand up and away. Dave hisses and bites his tongue as he pulls out of Tavros pants and make many failed but quick attempts and refastening Tavros' pants. Expletives fly out from both of them under breath.

Dave straightens out his shirt and Tavros rubs gently at the base of the horn that hit the hardest. Tavros gets shoved out of the closet/dark room first and comes face to face with Tinkerbull. Dave hides slightly behind his taller boyfriendsprit and attempts not to attract the wrath of the lusus.

The fairy bull snorts out a heavy breath.

“oH, hEYYY, dO YOU WANT TO SEE, tHE SMALL ROOM dAVE MADE, lOCATED BACK THERE,”

Tinkerbull squeaks and flits past Dave's head to look in where the curtain is still slightly pulled back. He lets out a lower pitched squeak.

“uHH, wELL MAYBE dAVE WOULD BE BETTER, aT EXPLAING THE HUMAN THING, wHICH i DON'T REALLY COMPREHEND, aLL THAT WELL,”

“sure behind curtain number one,” he began, his Texan drawl a bit noticeable around an injured tongue.

He went on to explain the various chemicals. The process of capturing images with lighting and exposure. And developing them in separate baths of these chemicals. Hanging them up with wooden clothes pin. Tavros watched the subtle signs of excitement in Dave and couldn't help but grin.

Tinkerbull eyed Dave for a lengthy period of time, but then takes note of some of the pictures of Tavros and Dave that are taped to the wall surrounding the closet entrance and seems to calm down. If the little lusus noticed their ruffled hair, swollen lips, or Dave fumbling about with a tongue starting to swell slightly, he didn't really let on. He fluttered out of the room with another squeak.

“i GUESS, dINNER HAS COMPLETED THE COOKING PROCESS, aND IS READY, tO BE SERVED,”

Dave stood there staring at Tavros for a moment, watching the troll smile at him. Feeling his heart rate calm, a tiny tug at the corner of his mouth. He leans up and places a quick kiss on Tavros' cheek before exiting the room.

When Tavros and Dave finally made it back out down the hallway and into the rest of the apartment, Dave nearly choked at what he saw.

Bro sat cross-legged on the floor, three paper plates in front of him. On the plates rested precariously stable lumps of the family-sized vegetable lasagna available in most grocer's freezer section. Jabbed straight up were plastic forks. A fourth setting included a bowl of an equal sized portion which Tinkerbull rested in front of.

Four red plastic cups were also part of the arrangement. They seemed to be filled with a golden liquid, perhaps apple juice. Dave hoped it was apple juice. The one in front of Tinkerbull had a blue and white striped straw sticking out.

“See, little bro? The finest for our guests. I told you I could do this.”

“sO, hUMANS EAT ON THE FLOOR, fOR SPECIAL OCCASIONS,”

“That is 100% correct, Tavbro. Please make yourself comfortable. Our home is your home,” Bro affected a grin and brushed away a smuppet from next to him.

Dave would have possibly paled, had he not already been a white-skinned red-eyed abnormality among his species. This was not the finest. But then again... Tavros and Tinkerbull did not know this. He could do this. He could make this happen.

Dave unfroze himself and sat across from his older brother, Tinkerbull to his left. Tavros took the open spot and completed the square. Dave glared at the other human from behind his glasses and Bro just smirked. 

Slowly, carefully, he leaned forward and ate off the plate on the floor in front of him. The aliens followed suit, mimicking his behavior.

Dave was going to commit ecto-sibling-patricide. 

“So,” Bro started the dinner conversation, “Since this fun melding of Earth and Alternia happened, where have you two been living?”

“wE STARTED OUT HERE, lUCKILY, hOUSTON BEING THE HERE THAT i MEAN,”

Tinkerbull snorts in encouragement to continue.

“iT ISN'T THE BEST, uH, nEIGHBORHOOD TO BE IN, bECAUSE OF SOME CRIME i GUESS, bUT i LEARNED sPANISH BY MISTAKE, bEFORE eNGLISH, wHEN WE FIRST DECIDED TO TROLL YOU HUMANS, sO, tHAT'S KINDA NICE, tO BE ABLE TO USE IT, pRACTICALLY WITH THE HUMANS WHO LIVE THERE,”

“Do any trolls inhabit the same area?”

“nONE THAT i KNOW, bUT SOME, aND, wE HAVEN'T HAD ANY PROBLEMS, uH, wE HAVE A SMALL HOUSE, nOTHING QUITE AS SPECIAL AS YOUR HOME, i THINK,”

Dave choked on his food. Either Tavros was living in something worse than a top-floor, one-bedroom apartment in a building with a perpetually broken elevator, or he really just didn't get it.

He settled on the thought that he really just didn't get it. 

Though, truth be told, the neighborhood Tavros was living in wasn't really the best unless you were already part of the community. From what it sounded like, he had some nice Mexican neighbors who really helped get him settled in and worried after him like they were his mother. Dave envied his boyfriendsprit for some of the food Tavros mentioned them occasionally bringing over. Claiming to have made extra when really they were just as working class and tight with money as anyone else.

If there was one thing that Dave really loved... It was TexMex.

Dave watched Bro nod at all this information and he knew his brother was gathering all the data and facts, but would probably check it out for himself at some point.

He figured Bro would either forbid him from ever going over there if he deemed it dangerous, or encourage him to go there more to toughen him up. Dave also suspected that a bit of protection for Tavros might be set up on Dave's behalf if Bro's evaluation deemed it necessary.

But that was Bro, always needing to be the one pulling the strings.

When the Striders and their guests had cleared their plates (and bowl) of dinner. Bro stood and announced that he had made dessert as well.

Dave's stomach dropped at the man's grin.

He sat stiffly as Tavros gave him a nervous glance at every clatter and curse word and some hissing sounds coming from Bro's vicinity. Only made more nervous by knowing Dave's body language and what it actually meant.

Reappearing with four paper bowls balanced on his folded arm, Bro began passing out this dessert he prepared.

Dave was sure he was going to kill his Bro now.

Green Jello?

With Reddi-wip? Really, Bro?

How did that even fit in the fridge. Not very well, it seemed. It wasn't even fully set yet.

He felt himself growing faint. Dave was seriously about to pass out.

Until he felt Tavros' hand on his wrist, thumb rubbing gentle circles. He had to stop himself from hyperventilating. Tavros knew, didn't he? Shit. He knew this was a complete scam. 

Dave's life was over. Bro gave them forks.

After the struggle actually eating the runny dessert and Tavros holding back giggles the entire time as the gloop slipped off his fork.

“hALF OF THE FUN OF THIS CONFECTION, i THINK, iS JUST MAKING AN ATTEMPT TO ACTUALLY CONSUME IT,”

Dave gulped, but allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch at the troll.

The point in time arrived when Tinkerbull's facial fur was sufficiently stained green and everyone's bellies were full. Dave stood abruptly in the middle of the idle chatter about good restaurants in the area that were troll friendly.

The conversation carried by Tavros and Bro ceased as everyone looked up at him.

“i need to take tav up to the roof for something we talked about earlier”

Dave quickly walked to his room and grabbed his camera. Tavros was barely standing when he got back and pulled his taller boyfriendsprit along with him to the kitchen.

Just as they were closing up the hatch, Dave heard Bro saying, “You see? We throw these away now so that no other person will ever use the dishes you ate off of. It's tradition with paper and plastic.”

He heard the plastic forks fall into the sink anyway.

Dave fell backward, cradling his camera in one hand to his chest. Squeezed his eyes shut.

Next to him, Tavros chuckled.

“you know dont you”

“oH YEAH, bUT MY LUSUS DOESN'T, sO i JUST FIGURED THAT WE COULD KEEP IT THAT WAY, bECAUSE IT SEEMS TO BE WHAT YOU WOULD PREFER,”

“what will he do if he finds out that our whole life is one big lie because im pretty sure that im nowhere near ready to handle him never allowing me to see you again and possibly a painful end to this existence of mine”

“wELL, i THINK HE'D JUST UNDERSTAND, aBOUT HIDING YOUR HUMAN EQUIVALENT TO BEING LOW ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM,”

Dave covers his face with his free arm. He doesn't want to think about this. Not a single second longer. Dave smacks the ground and wordlessly comes to his feet.

With his free hand he helps Tavros stand as well.

The troll just gazes down at him, lovingly and patiently.

Dave tugs at Tavros' shirt. The troll lifts it above his head. The human waits for him to toss it aside, canting his hips and staring from behind his sunglasses. Gently, Dave tugs at Tavros' septum piercing and he brings his head down towards Dave. Lips meet lips just briefly. Quick, soft, and saying everything that it needs to.

Dave jerks his head towards the west side of the building and Tavros moves. 

This was something that they planned a while ago. Something Dave promised he'd do while it was just the two of them and a dreambubble. Before all his consciousnesses merged and all they had to worry about was endlessly playing shitty games and terrible rap-offs. Sitting on the roof together and Dave explaining the processes of setting up the right shot, but never quite being able to show him with the lack of sunset in the dreambubble that would make this perfect.

But now there it was. Tavros standing against the backdrop of Houston, sun setting and sparking the skyscrapers. Setting fire to his gray skin, illuminating the copper blood pulsing beneath it. Catching just so on the blackened metal of the nosering and earrings that decorated him.

Dave snaps a few pictures. Let's the camera rest around his neck while he adjusts Tavros' position. Facing him away to stare into the sunset. Sitting him down on the ledge to let his feet dangle. Calming the apprehension about the height, which Tavros is hesitant about but ultimately trusts Dave. Finding himself getting closer, capturing that thin sheen of sweat induced by the Texas heat.

Until.

His lips are on Tavros' neck. Camera discarded on the ground. Arms draped over the broad shoulders.

And the sun is starting to get too low anyway.

Tavros laughs, the rumble reverberating through his back into Dave's chest. Vibrating against his lips. Dave hides his smile by burying his face deeper. 

“dAVE, cAN YOU PLEASE LET ME DISTANCE MYSELF, fROM THE EDGE OF THE BUILDING, iF YOU, uH, dON'T MIND,” he laughs with a hint of worry.

Dave back away, giving him the space to swing his legs around and stand up.

Within seconds Tavros' hands are on him. Cupping his cheek, threading through the hair on the back of his head. Mouth pressed against his own. Working his lips open with a tongue. Dave's knees probably would have gone out had he been any less of a coolkid. He had to hold onto something.

Short of breath, the human pulls away. Takes a step backward.

“should i be expecting this every time i make you look good on film or is this a one time performance by the bull-man at the amazing strider brothers rooftop circus”

“mAYBE WE COULD TEST THAT THEORY OUT LATER, pERHAPS ON A DIFFERENT BACKDROP SUCH AS, uH, yOUR SHEETS,”

“oh shi-” are the only words he can get out before he finds his mouth captured once again.

Hand returned to the back of his head, but the other pressing against his chest. Dave is forced to take a few steps backward until his back meets the air conditioning unit, trapping Tavros' hand behind his head. Red eyes widen when he realizes just how out of control of the situation he is. Which really, isn't as bad as he thought and he's not sure why Bro needs to be in control all the time anymore.

Dave wraps his arms up around Tavros' back, fingers pressing into bare skin and kneading at the lean muscle. Hand at his waist are working his own shirt off. Tugging at it when it gets trapped behind him. Dave arches his back, allowing the shirt upward movement and pushing against Tavros' chest.

The break quickly for breath and free Dave of his shirt. Tavros' uses his larger build to hold Dave in place while his hand work at the human's pants. Unlatching the belt, button, sliding down the zipper. Clawed fingers slip under the waist band of his hip and boxers at his waist, catching just a little on the pale flesh and causing him to hiss.

The troll mumbles an apology against his lips, but slides the pants down more. Lifting them over his half-hard cock. Until they fall around Dave's ankles.

Dave kicks at his shoes, toeing them and his socks off. Dancing the rest of the way out of his pants and blindly kicks them all aside.

The juxtaposition of cold metal on his bare back and hot body on this front makes his arch into the heat, but he just gets pinned back more. Fully hard, he squirms against Tavros, trying to position himself better.

Dave doesn't even realize when Tavros removed his own pants, but they were were pooled at his feet and bare thighs were touching his own. That definitely was a thing that was happening.

Tavros removed his glasses as he kissed down Dave's jawline and neck. They fell onto Dave's pants with a soft clacking sound of arms hitting lenses.

The troll straightened his back up, grinding his hips against Dave's all in one motion. Dave heard a moan escape his lips and Tavros' lips curl into smile against his forehead.

He wrapped his arms around Tavros' torso tighter.

Dave notes that Tavros' bulge hasn't emerged from its sheath yet. Nonetheless, it is starting to swell and crack open. Dave finds himself rutting his cock against the opening. The sticky copper liquid leaking out adding lubrication to his efforts.

Tavros moans. Throws his head back. Pulls Dave's head to his chest, weaving fingers through the hair at the base of Dave's neck and grasping on. His other hand grips onto Dave's hip and pulls him closer.

Human cock sliding up and down against the nook. Slipping in just slightly. Tavros pants in Dave's ear and it's one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard.

Dave feels a slow movement, something taut beginning to coil around the base of his cock. Catching in his pubic hair just a little. It snakes around his length, twisting, getting thicker as it comes out. Dave shudders in pleasure, eyes rolling back.

The bulge pulses and squeezes around him until Dave loses the ability contain his moans. Or stand. Tavros holds his thigh up, pressing him harder against the metal wall. The human feels his other thigh being lifted and shifts his arms to behind Tavros' neck. 

Tavros' bulge writhes around him again and Dave's hips snap forward. Tip playing at the slit of Dave's cock, squeezing its way up the head and back down. The mass of it pumping in its own slithering way. A whine escapes into the air and neither are really sure who let it out.

“dAVE, wOULD YOU LIKE TO, uHH,,,” Tavros inquires, panting.

“i am going to murder you if you dont i swear to your troll jegus” with evident desperation.

Dave pulls himself higher with his arms as he feels Tavros bulge unleashing his cock.

It slips down, curling around his balls squeezing with a quick tug. Before moving lower, inching along his taint towards his opening.

Dave whimpers. Tavros hushes him and rubs his thumbs on the pale thighs.

The thin tip enters his hole, curls inside him slowly. Dave feels it turn around, looping, and just the slightest bit of the tip of the bulge exits his body. Dave understands what is happening, but just because he's done it before doesn't make him used to it.

The bulge inside him pulls away from itself, widening and stetching Dave.

“oh fuck please just get on with this”

“yOU WANT ME TO, uH, gET TO SHOVELLING, rIGHT,”

“tav no don't ever use those words against me again”

Dave gasps as the bulge inside him flips around again and explores deeper. Rubbing against his prostate the entire way. He wraps his arms around Tavros' neck even tighter, causing the troll to have to bend his head forward.

Tavros presses kisses to Dave’s neck as he slips in deeper. Works his mouth up toward the human’s ear. Across the stubble along his jawline. Nibbles on his bottom lip. Licks at the blunt teeth between the lips as a plea for entrance. Bulge twisting inside of him.

“yESSSS,” he hisses when Dave bites at his tongue and digs those blunt human nails into his neck

Tavros' bulge continues its movements, his hips locked in place.

Dave wraps his legs around Tavros' waist and locks his ankles together. Freeing Tavros' hands to explore the human's body further. They just shift from his ass to his waist and back.

The metal twangs behind him as Dave rocks his hips. While Tavros' bulge is quite capable of bringing the both of them off in the traditional troll way without any repetitive in and out motions, they both found that enjoyed it more with just a little bit of thrust added in.

Tavros twists his tongue around Dave's in a mimicry of what his bulge is doing. Dave stops even trying to hold back his moans. Soon the only noises he can hear are his own, and Tavros' grunts, and the metal banging behind him.

Dave throws his head back and all but yells as his prostate is unmercifully massaged. Tavros buries his head in the soft neck, tongue occasionally dipping out or giving the flesh light nibbles and suckling.

“yOU'RE EXPONENTIALLY MORE VOCAL TONIGHT,” Tavros mumbles from his shoulder.

“and youre fumbling around less what is it about our guardians being right below us that makes you more confident”

“sHUT UP, dAVE, aND LET ME FINISH THIS, mAYBE i'LL TELL YOU DURING THE POST-COITAL SNUGGLING,”

With that, Tavros decided to emphasize with a large thrust and a heavy pulse of his bulge. 

This time, Dave did scream.

Tavros moved faster inside of the human with much more force and exaggeration as well. Dave rocked against him. Their sweat making it hard to hold on to each other, despite the sun finally sinking just below the horizon.

Dave whispered words, barely audible. But Tavros held his waist tighter and kissed his neck with just a little more vigor and Dave knew he was heard. 

Dave squeezed around the bulge in his ass and closed his eyes tightly. One hand pulling at Tavros' mohawk. A string of “Oh”s and expletives flowed from Dave.

Tavros' breath grew sharper. Quicker. Dave purposefully squeezing harder around him each time he pulled out. The troll only wished that next time they could be on a bed because he'd loved to have his hands and mouth everywhere on Dave at this moment. To be touched back.

He moved in to kiss Dave's face again. His forehead, eyes, cheeks, chin. But Dave stopped him. Tongued his septum ring and brought his teeth around it for a quick tug. Navigating his own mouth to the troll's and imbuing that kiss with all the words he didn't have breath to say.

Close. He was so close. And Dave knew that and was doing his best to milk it out of him.

Tavros let a low moan flow into Dave's mouth followed by a quick gasp. His hips snapped forward, trying to bury himself as deeply as he could into the human. Dave whined at the feeling of being filled with all of the swollen bulge and the cum it began leaking.

It pulsated inside of him as it oozed out its genetic material. Cumming for trolls was slower than humans, less abrupt orgasms. And Dave was happy to let Tavros ride the full thing out inside of him as he fingered the trolls hair and kissed him slowly.

Both of them whimpered as Tavros began to pull out of him. His bulge followed the same path back that it took to get there. Once again finding itself wrapped around Dave's dick.

This time, however, the bulge continued to re-sheath itself. Pulling Dave along for the ride inside of the nook. Bulge wrapped around him and immersed in that sticky heat, almost unreal. 

It couldn't go very deep, Dave's cock was trapped parallel to Tavros' body. But between the tightness of the bulge wrapping around him and the wet soft inner wall of the nook, it was almost more than he could handle. 

Tavros thrust his hips. Dave met his thrusts, keeping time. 

Grinding together as close as they possibly could. Tavros' claws digging into Dave's ass with just enough pain to keep them aware of the urgency they both felt.

Dave pulled against the tight bulge wrapped around him and dove back into the wet heat. Tavros tightening and pulling him deeper with each wave. Leaking a little more coppery fluid out.

It didn't take much of this to bring Dave off. He bit down on Tavros' bottom lip as he came inside his nook. Short, quick thrusts punctuating each spurt.

Tavros sank down to his knees, burying his face in Dave's chest while pulling him down as well. He wrapped his arms tightly around the human's waist. And just breathed.

Dave listened to the steady beats of their pulses, hearts still racing. Let his eyes slip closed as he pressed slow kisses to the top of the troll's head.

“i LOVE YOU, tOO,” flittered through the silence of the sirens, alarms, and city noises that surrounded them.

And they stayed like that, letting their breath and hearts steady out.

Right until the moment that the roof hatch slammed open with an exaggerated bang. Bro, bless his heart, offering them a bit of a warning if they needed it.

“Hey,” he called dramatically. “Did you two kick the bucket up here?”

Which only served to raise a high and loud and clearly indignant squeak from Tinkerbull.

Tavros quickly stood, letting Dave fall to the ground and forced to conceal a yelp. The troll pulled his pants up from around his ankles and fastened them deftly.

Bro raised his hands in surrender, “What did I say? Is this about that whole bucket thing? I'm must apologize about my use of the word bucket.” 

He glanced around for his shirt, but it was still in the middle of the roof.

“I didn't think when I started talking about buckets. That was rather insensitive of me. Buckets aren't used for that sort of thing with humans.”

Bro, bless his heart, had to be doing this on purpose. Because each time the word 'bucket' was said the squeak got louder and much more incensed. It did a lot to cover up the rustling of clothing. Dave took a deep breath as he slipped his shirt on first.

“And of course, kicking the bucket is just a euphemism. To kick a bucket is just another way to say dying. But not really dying. Or using a bucket to speed along death.”

Tavros eyes fell onto the camera not too far away and he snatched that up and ran from behind the unit to greet their guardians.

Tinkerbull immediately began squeaking loudly at his shirtless charge. Tavros waived his arms and the camera around in an attempt to get his attention. And possibly save Bro from that horrible attack fairy bulls will often exact onto their enemies.

“lOOK, tINKERBULL, dAVE TOOK SEVERAL REALLY AMAZING PICTURES OF ME,”

He fiddled with the camera, attempting to turn it on. Only made more nervous by the sounds of Dave tripping over himself and falling against the metal siding again, cursing. Bro grabbed the camera from him quickly and turned it on. Switching it to the picture viewer and scrolling past a couple accidental make-out shots that were snapped.

He held the small digital screen in front of the fairy bull's face and shifted through the pictures.

All of them, with Tavros shirtless as he was now. The troll's face twitched into a nervous grin as Bro raised an eyebrow at him, not missing a beat in showing the pictures.

Tinkerbull squeaked softly and raised a hoof to the camera when it showed one of Tavros standing facing the camera with the sunset and city behind him. Grinning with honest joy and surrounded by an illuminating halo of golden and orange.

The little lusus looked up at Dave with narrowed eyes as he approached carrying Tavros' shirt he picked up along the way. The human strode casually, with only the slightest bit of extra care that only a trained eye could see.

Bro raised a second eyebrow and Tavros coughed. Forever made uncomfortable by the man. And hid from the gaze inside of the struggle to put his shirt back on over his horns.

“you like my world class photography there that i could probably bring to the superbowl and score a touchdown with”

“wOW,,,”

“what”

“yOU GOT A SPORTS METAPHOR RIGHT, fOR THE FIRST TIME,”

Dave hit the troll in the shoulder lightly.

Tinkerbull's eyes softened at the younger human. He placed a hoof on the blond head and tapped it twice. Flitting back towards the roof hatch and squeaking, Tavros' smile twitched a little wider.

“hE SAYS, wE NEED TO GO BECAUSE IT'S LATE, tHE TIME OF DAY, tHAT IS, aND DARK,”

“How about I call the two of you a cab?”

Tinkerbull nodded in appreciation and disappeared back into the apartment, followed by Bro.

Tavros was about to make his way down next, but was stopped by the human's hand slipping into his and squeezing. He turned to Dave and gave him a questioning look.

Dave fisted the front of Tavros' freshly adorned shirt and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

“we are going to get together again soon just the two of us”

“tHAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA,”

Dave nods to Tavros and scoots him towards the hatch. Taking the camera from him so he can navigate down the ladder safely. He hangs it over his neck, looking at the picture on display. Yeah, he agrees with the lusus, that is a good one. He might even frame it.

Later, when escorting the two aliens out the door, Bro grabs Dave by the shoulder. Whispers in his ear.

“You might want to change your pants. You look like you shit yourself.”

The instant the door closes, Dave walks backward a few steps. Turns around and runs to his room, dropping down to grab a smuppet on the way. And throw it at Bro's face. From the grin he sported as he got hit, Dave wasn't sure if that was something he should have even done.

As he slammed the door behind him, the only sound that filled Dave's ears was his Bro's mocking laugh. Sinking down to the floor and nearly sobbing from the stress of the day, he prayed that he never had to do something like this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of this story in a much different format can be found at:  
> http://texmexcellent.tumblr.com/


End file.
